


Uncharted Waters

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now in a relationship, Ciel must face what it means to be with a demon.





	Uncharted Waters

Ciel had always intellectually known what a demon _was_ , but his direct experience with one had been while the latter was under contract.

What a surprise it had been to know that the demon had developed... perhaps not _feelings_ , but _attachment_ towards him. And, of course, the bastard _postponed_ the fulfilment of the contract - the claim to his soul - rather than dissolving the contract outright. Never one to stoop low just to survive, Ciel had checked his own feelings and decided that yes, he was somewhat attracted to Sebastian.

Things weren't that different now, with Sebastian still acting as his butler to avoid the town gossip. Had they always been in a somewhat romantic relationship? Heaven knows.

While their lovemaking had been awkward at first, Ciel developed trust over time with his lover, his captor. And every now and again, he'd snap at Sebastian, making some unreasonable demand, just to prove that he wasn't cowed down by the fact he had the sword of Damocles hovering over his head. Sebastian knowingly took it in his stride.

It was a nice space to be in. But every now and again, Sebastian disappeared for a few hours. Ciel thought it best to remain silent, not wanting to know any possibly grotesque details. How would it change what he was feeling? Sebastian was a demon, after all.

But today was different - he'd finally plucked up the courage to ask Sebastian where he went, what he was doing. To see if he _really_ could be in a relationship with a demon.

"Why don't you come with me today?" was Sebastian's smooth answer.

Ciel looked surprised, but agreed.

Now it was nightfall, he trailed Sebastian in a dark hooded cloak.

They were passing along a rough part of town. The coarse men looking at them unnerved Ciel.

They started to go past an alley, when a man dragged Sebastian in.

"Give us yer wallet if you know what's smart for-" the man started to say but trailed off as he saw the look in Sebastian's eye.

Sebastian squared off, advancing on the man, pushing them both into the darkness.

"N-no, please-" Ciel could hear the man beg amidst Sebastian's inhuman growls. Finally, a roar was heard alongside a scream of agony.

Sebastian exited the alley and into the light, observing Ciel for his reaction.

Ciel remained silent, but his eyes were wide.

"You do understand that I am a different creature than you," Sebastian commented, breaking the silence. "I feel no more remorse for taking a human life than if you were to step on an ant."

"Why do you do it, though?" Ciel asked. "You were stronger."

"Because I'm _hungry,_ " Sebastian snapped, looking at Ciel with accusation.

Ciel's mouth fell open, knowing he was the reason. "So I'm hurting you by being close."

Sebastian lightly stroked Ciel's cheek. "Not hurting... tempting."

Ciel shuddered, and they continued to walk in silence.

Later that evening, Ciel turned to face the door when Sebastian entered the bedroom after completing his nightly chores. "Sebastian, I've decided that I want you to take my soul," Ciel said solemnly. "I'm the reason those people are dying out there. Even though they aren't savoury people, who am I to judge? It feels wrong that I survive off the expense of others."

Sebastian gazed at him adoringly. "And this is precisely what would make your soul so delicious - this unparalleled compassion for others. Fine, I promise I won't take souls while you're alive."

"Really?" Ciel asked, astonished. Sebastian nodded, and Ciel leapt into his arms.

"Of course, this means I might be in a somewhat bad mood," Sebastian said as he guided them over to the bed. "Perhaps you could work extra hard in other ways to take my mind off it."

Ciel grinned and kissed him strongly.

"You know," Sebastian murmured, "I have to say this is the _worst_ contract I've ever entered into."

Ciel laughed. "Suck it up, you pussy," he said playfully as he bent forward for another kiss.


End file.
